Un momento en el tiempo
by ambard10
Summary: escrito para el Kinkmeme de h50 esp, el anónimo pide: Danny y Steve al borde de un acantilado en una puesta de sol. Steve se empieza a poner cariñoso y Danny intenta pararle los pies porque "¿En serio, Steve? Estamos al borde de un jodido acantilado".


Como se habia dejado entusiasmar por Steve para ir otra vez a caminar en medio de la nada, eso no lo entendia muy bien, tal vez fueron los ojos de cachorro que su amigo, pareja, jefe y novio le habia hecho dos dias antes y que estaba seguro que su pequeño mono le habia enseñado con el fin de conseguir que el detective diera su brazo a torcer, o tal vez la frase bien escogida por el seal "yo soy una persona muy solitaria en este mundo y no tengo muchos amigos con quien ir Danno", que definitivamente habia hecho que el detective dijera el "Si, esta bien iré contigo" y así es como se encontraban ahora caminando en plena... que? "selva? para deleite del apuesto y alto seal y tormento del detective de Jersey..

-"Danno ya veraz donde vamos a llegar es un sitio hermoso.. donde se respira mucha paz"

-"si, me imagino, después que no se te metan los mosquitos en la nariz y te ahoguen"

-"vamos Danno, esto no lo hacemos seguido"

-"espera ahí, esto... no lo hacia yo ni en sueños y desde que te conozco lo hago demasiado seguido para mi gusto steven"

-"sabes estoy seguro que muy en el fondo te gusta esto, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que a mi no me gustaria estar con mas nadie sino contigo detective Williams"

-"el que me guste esto es debatible, pero creeme que yo no haria esto con mas nadie diferente a ti comandante Mcgarrett"

el moreno sonreia abiertamente a su rubio amigo y no podia apartar sus manos asì que le dio un fuerte abrazo..

-"oye no sabia que el venir a la jungle y estar rodeado de arboles, moscos y quien sabe que mas te ponia romantico babe"..

-"es solo tu presencia que me pone romantico, pero espera y veraz ya estamos llegando"

y Steve tenia razon, en pocos minutos llegaron a un risco sobre un acantilado desde donde se podia ver el inteminable verde de la selva mezclandose al final con el azul del mar y para terminar el cuadro precioso los rayos de sol morian despacio en un imponente atardecer, despues de unos largos minutos de silencio donde cada uno estaba sumido en su pensamiento, Steve comenzó a acercarse a Danny muy sutilmente y a abrazarlo calurosamente

-"vez te lo dije es hermoso, es una de las vistas mas hermosas que jamas haya visto"...

el detective se preguntaba internamente como es que Steve hacia para encontrar estos lugares tan hermosos y tan remotos, pero otro pensamiento lo sacó de su estupor momentaneo...

-"eh, babe, no es que no me guste tus mimos, pero creo que estamos un poco al borde y con tus antecedentes previos creo que es mejor no tener tanta accion aquí"...

-"de que hablas, cuales antecedentes previos, lo que ha sucedido en el pasado fue un caso desafortunado, además estas conmigo, no debes temer a nada, yo te protegeré"

-"esta bien superman, pero por que no nos echamos un poco mas atras, no me gustan las alturas, de verdad",

de pronto steve lo abrazó mas fuerte y se movió hacia el acantilado...

-" Steven no es gracioso, estamos al borde de un jodido acantilado", al ver que el detective iba en serio, steve solo atinó a retroceder y hacerle caso a Danny,

-lo siento Danno, pense que estabas bromeando,  
-"no no estoy bromeando, el que tu te tires en paracaídas sin siquiera pensar no quiere decir que el resto de la humanidad lo haga tambien, a otros de solo verte nos da un infarto... sabes... ese dia que hiciste eso solo podia pensar "Dios no se le va a abrir el paracaidas" y yo no iba a estar hay para ayudarte, fue horrible"...

el seal no podia estar mas conmovido por los sentimientos del detective, sabia que le preocupaba pero no sabia la intensidad...

-"Danny siento mucho haberte puesto en esa situacion, tu sabes que mi entrenamiento da para eso y mas y no te puedo prometer que no haré otra cosa como esa o mas, pero desde ahora en adelante tendré mas cuidado por ti, y porque tengo a quien volver, te amo demasiado amor...

-"lo se babe y solo te pido eso, tener cuidado, porque aquí hay alguien que te ama y espera por ti siempre"...

nuestros chicos terminan su dia sentados mas atras del risco claro, besandose y amandose mientras el sol se pone en el horizante hawaiano...

Historia breve, escrita para el Kinkmeme de la comunidad h50_esp de livejournal... a petición de un anónimo...


End file.
